Attack Creation
Digimon can now have attacks that have attacks as unique as the digimon themselves. These involve attack types, elemental damage, status aliments, and other additional effects. Attack Types Base Attack (Base Dice + Strength) * Attacks that do not have a name or MP boosts. It uses teeth, claws, or other appearance features of a digimon. These do will not take an attack slot. Does not matter the attack (ex; biting, claws, swords, etc.), it will always be considered blunt. Does not require MP. MP Attack (Base Dice + Attack Boosts (If applicable) + Strength) * These attacks listed on your application. They require MP for use but can do greater amounts of damage. Primary *Your strongest, and can be considered your Signature attack. It is given the most base MP to be used to build it and in return should have the greatest effect in battle. Secondary *Less powerful, and while capable of doing an effective amount of damage, it has many versatile uses, and doesn’t even have to do damage! This move can be built for anything, Attack, Buffs, Defense, Healing, you name it. Defensive Attack *Used in either blocking or retaliation to an attack. This should not be built as a normal attack and has its own exclusive upgrades found HERE Base Dice Digimon have a base MP attack. The attack is strength skill + base dice related to the digimon's level. Attack Qualifiers Attack qualifiers are describers on how the attacks function. These are the basic types to describe what an attack is and does not cost to use. Attack Type * Physical **These attacks involve physically touching a target to inflict damage, Attack’s damage is determined by a digimon’s STR stat. * Special **These attacks involve hitting a target without having to touch them. Attack’s damage is determined by a digimon’s ENE stat. * Defensive **Attacks that can be used to dodge or defend against oncoming attacks. How much damage is determined by a digimon’s DEF stat. (Example Def - Damage = how much Damage you take.) Defensive Upgrades Damage Type This describes how the attack hits other digimon or affects the environment around them. Certain weapons can have more than one damage type depending on how it’s used for a maximum of THREE. However if you wish for an attack to have both blunt and Slashing damage you must pay 2 points for each added damage type (again for a max of Three). * Blunt: **Blunt damage is a hard hit that will not cause bleeding. This can be with a punch or club like weapons meant for bludgeoning. On critical hits Blunt attacks can weaken the opposing digimon’s defense stat by 1 or 2 depending on the opposing digimon. This is a Physical damage type. * Piercing: **Piercing attacks are done with a sharp point or fangs. Piercing attacks maybe be able to bypass digimon who are wearing armor or possess rock or metallic hide. It is easier to get critical hits with this damage type (19-20). This is a Physical damage type. * Slashing: **Slashing is done by a sharp edge such as claws or swords. It is possible to cause bonus bleed damage with this damage type (attackers Base Dice for 1D4 rounds). This is a Physical damage type. * Energy Beam: **A continuous stream of energy connecting from the digimon to the target, an example of this would be a breath of fire or a laser beam. These attacks cannot be deflected and weaken the opponent's energy on critical hits (attacker’s Base Die). This is a Special damage type. * Energy Blast: **A blast or a sudden burst of energy, usually taking the form of a fireball or another kind of projectile. They weaken the opponent's energy on critical hits, these attacks can be deflected (attacker’s Base Die). This is a Special damage type. This damage type cannot be non-lethal. * Elemental Strike: ** Attacks by whipping or using limbs to strike the enemy with elemental energy. It is easier to get critical hits with this attack type (19-20). This is a Special damage type, but it is negated by the opposing digimon's DEF stat instead of their ENE stat. * Constraint: **Constraining means it wraps or constrain a digimon. This also prevents the target from fleeing. Depending on the move, and with enough strength, a digimon can toss their targets around. This can be either a Physical or Special damage type. * Projectile: **A physical shot that detaches or shoots out from the digimon. The attacking digimon can attack from afar with projectiles but they can be deflected back at the digimon. This is a Physical damage type. This damage type cannot be non-lethal. * Sound: **They can only be spray attacks and usually do effects rather than actual damage. These attacks cannot be deflected but they might not affect certain digimon and have a limited range of effect. Using sound attacks might also alert enemy digimon. Attack’s damage is determined by a digimon’s ENE stat. This is a Special damage type. MP Usage Any attacks used by a digimon that requires MP has a base MP usage by level. It is possible however, to go below the base MP cost with the use of detractors. MP usage is calculated by the base mp used by level + points used for upgrades. Purchasable Upgrades Here we have guidelines to create signature moves and unique custom attacks. As long as the rules are followed it will be approved to use. This table shows the maximum number of points you can spend on upgrades. Not including Base MP. All attacks have a base dice, Fresh use D2, In-Training use D4, Rookie use D6, Champions use D8, Ultimate use D10, and Mega’s use D12 to attack plus the appropriate stat. A move point purchase can be made to increase the damage dice, though there is a limit depending on your digimons level. General Upgrades: Different set of upgrades for different types of attacks Attacks: Upgraded damage dice: The points needed change depending on each die, for every additional die (+2 to die) the cost 2 points for each upgrade (+2 to die) the max is D12. Bonus damage and accuracy: Every 1 point spent is a bonus damage (+1), similarly you can also increase the accuracy on an attack for 1 point as well. Unlike stat increases bonus, damage/accuracy only affects the attack it's on and does not last the entire round. (ex: an attack with +2 bonus accuracy will not give an extra +2 to a counter move used after it as a reaction.) Bonus Crit chance: For every 3 points spent 5% chance to land a critical hit is added to an attack to a max of 50% total chance. Your natural crit chance is 5% (20), every bonus chance is added on top of that. (ex: An attack with +5% crit chance will land a critical hit when rolling a 19 or 20 on their accuracy. +10% this will be 18-20.) These bonuses stack with higher crit chances from attack types or abilities. Range Attacks: *'Range/Liner:' **The maximum range of a projectile, energy beam, energy blast and sound is 10 feet (2 squares) if you want more range it will cost 1 additional point for another square (5 ft). For all other types of attacks you only get a maximum range (Auto) of 5 feet (1 square), if you want more range it will cost 1 additional point for another square (5 ft). **Range can also be bought for melee attacks of any kind, allowing the user to move a number of squares in order to hit their target, for these moves the default range is 1 square(5 ft), for each extra square (5 ft) of movement an additional 1 point must be paid. **Ranged physical attacks such as Palmon's Poison Ivy attack, or attacks involving whips or similar things can also benefit from this upgrade, for these moves the default range is 1 square(5 ft), for each extra square (5 ft) of range an additional 1 point must be paid. ** (The example above is of ranged attacks such as Projectiles, Special Beams, or Special Blasts. Other damage types start out with only the adjacent square (5 feet/1 square) for the attack). *'Area:' **This targets an area rather than an actual digimon. Initially cost 2 Points for more squares/area the cost doubles from the last. (2, 4, 8, 16, etc.) ** *'Spray:' **An attack that spreads out the farther the attack goes. Initially costs 2 points, the cost doubles with every extra square (2, 4, 8, 16, etc.). Most sound attacks fall under this category, but with special conditions. **Concerning sound based attacks they can echo (reflect) off of walls but they cannot be deflected. ** Multi-Strike: An attack that hit multiple times but not multiple enemies during the same turn. *Multi-strike initially costs 2 points, the costs double from the original with each extra attack, different multi-strikes have different max amount of hits. **After some strikes there will be either damage reduction or an accuracy penalty, however if you have the penalty initially then the original cost of the move is halved. **Depending on the attack you can chose when to stop or have a set limit depending on the type of multi-strike. **You must roll accuracy for each hit. *'Chain Attack ' **Examples of the chain attack cost is, 2 hits = 2 Points, 3 hits = 4 points, 4 hits = 8 points, 5 hits = 16 points, 6 hits = 32 points, Etc. **Chain attacks hit in rapid succession and the user has control over when to stop. This is usually punching or lashes by a whip or tail. Chain attacks face damage penalty for additional strikes. The max amount of chain strikes is 8, you start getting damage penalties after 4 strikes. **This damage type can be non-lethal. *'Rapid Fire: ' **Examples of the chain attack cost is, D2 = 2 Points, D4 = 4 points, D6 = 8 points, D8 = 16 points, D10 = 32 points, Etc. **These attacks are usually projectiles and are limited by dice rolls for how many you can fire, the user has power to choose how many to fire from what they initially rolled but must do so BEFORE they roll. For each additional die (+D2) is 2 points then the cost doubles, the maximum die being a D4 before accuracy penalties kick in. **This damage type cannot be non-lethal. Elemental Attack This adds an elemental damage factor to your moves. Each Element, neutral and digimon's element excluded, is 1 point to add to an attack, you can only add a max TWO elements and they cannot counteract unless discussed with a mod prior. (i.e Fire/Water, Wind/Earth, Darkness/Light, etc.) *'Holy/Light' **Often associated with Virus Busters. These attacks deal damage with light or purifying techniques. These attacks are also associated with Vaccine type digimon. **Strong Against: Darkness = x1.5 Damage **Weak Against: Steel = x0.75 Damage *'Darkness' **Often associated with Nightmare Soldiers. These attacks deal damage with darkness or cursing techniques. These attacks are also associated with Virus type digimon. **Strong Against: Lighting = x1.5 Damage **Weak Against: Holy/Light = x0.75 Damage *'Fire' **Often associated with Dragon's Roar. These attacks deal damage using flame and molten objects. This can also cause explosions. **Strong Against: Ice = x1.5 Damage **Weak Against: Water = x0.75 Damage *'Wind' **Often associated with Wind Guardians. These attacks deal damage using air currents and storms. **Strong Against: Nature/Plant = x1.5 Damage **Weak Against: Earth = x0.75 Damage *'Nature/Plant' **Often associated with Jungle Troopers. These attacks are often plant based and can affect the foliage around an area. **Strong Against: Earth = x1.5 Damage **Weak Against: Wind = x0.75 Damage *'Earth' **Often associated with Nature Spirits. These attacks deal damage with rocks or ground based moves. **Strong Against: Wind = x1.5 Damage **Weak Against: Nature/Plant = x0.75 Damage * Electricity **Often associated with Metal Empire. These attacks deal damage using metallic and other man-made objects. **Strong Against: Metal = x1.5 Damage **Weak Against: Darkness = x0.75 Damage * Metal **Often associated with Metal Empire. These attacks deal damage using metals either in the form of armor or weapons **Strong Against: Holy/Light = x1.5 Damage **Weak Against: Electricity = x0.75 Damage * Water **Often associated with Deep Savers. These attacks deal Aqua damage that cool down the opponent. **Strong Against: Fire = x1.5 Damage **Weak Against: Ice = x0.75 Damage * Ice **Often associated with Deep Savers. These attacks deal Cold damage that chill the opponent. **Strong Against: Water = x1.5 Damage **Weak Against: Fire = x0.75 Damage * Neutral ** Can also be classified as 'no element' it is often associated with variable or unknown digimon. Neutral attacks are usually forces that have no elemental sway such as a regular punches or kicks but there are some energy attacks that can convey this "lack of elements" as well. Unlike the other elements using it on an attack doesn't cost anything even if it is not the digimon's element. Status Moves Status can be found on this part of the wikia: HERE Non-Volatile, Positive Status, and Stat lowering moves cost 1 point initially and give Stat lowering moves an automatic -2 or +2 to whichever stat it is lowering/raising, and a 5% (1 out of 20) chance to take effect. If you want to increase either it is 1 point for both. Volatile moves the cost bumps up to 2 points initially, the same for each upgrade. If an attack is just a status move, its attack type would simply be ‘Status’ and you will only have to roll for accuracy. There is also no percentage on the move, unless it is a secondary status. If an attack is just a status it will an Attack Type: Status and you will only have to roll for accuracy if it. Adding on to other moves however, will require you to use a percent chance for the status to take effect. *All status effects max out at 50%, that counts for all status’ attached to the attack. *You can’t put Positive Status effects with Negative Status Effects. Random Status Effects: *For random status effects you must choose between a D2 or a D10, the cost is half the number of the dice unless the random status effects are volatile. Taunt: *When the attack hits, the target must roll a D20 and add their Energy modifier. If their total fails to pass the accuracy total, their focus is redirected to the digimon that attacked them. Depending on their personality, they may gain a penalty to their score, which must be discussed with the mods. *Taunt costs 3 points. Healing: * Healing is self explanatory. Every good game should have it. They can be self only, can be used on one target, ranged/linear, area, and spray attacks or a combination of both with the various modifiers above. **Initial healing/restoration is 3 points and uses the base die (D6 for rookies, D8 for Champion, etc.) Plus 1/2 of user ENE for healing or 1/4 ENE of user for restoration (MP regain). **Dice upgrades for healing and restoration work different from regular dice upgrades. Instead of buying a higher dice ( ex: D6 > D8), you buy more dice of the same kind ( D6 > 2D6). The additional dice you buy are always the digimon's base die (D6 for rookies, D8 for Champion, etc.). **The cost of upgrading healing or restoration dice is initially 2 and doubles with every dice. You can buy a maximum of 3 extra dice ( 1st extra dice = 2 cost, 2nd extra dice = 4 cost, 3rd extra dice = 8 cost). **Example: a rookie healing move that does 3d6 + 1/2ENE healing would cost 12MP (3 (base) + 3 (base healing) + 6 (dice upgrades). Defense Moves Chances of constraining or countering: *Counter **To counter, you must roll Accuracy and beat the opponents initial accuracy to hit you, if the opponent misses you cannot reflect the attack. nat 20 attacks CAN be reflected/countered with another nat 20. **The damage reflected/countered will ignore the ENE/DEF stat of the one reflected against. **Counter initially costs 2 points and causes ¼ damage at the opponent back, ⅓ for an additional 2 point, and ½ for an additional 5 points. *Constraint **When a constraining attack is successful the opposing digimon must roll against you to break free, they must always roll strength but depending on what's trapping them you can either roll strength or energy. Both parties use D20 with their receptive modifier. rolling a 1 is an automatic fail and you cannot attempt to escape on your next turn, however if the captor rolls a 1 you can break free. Rolling a 20 means you get instant freedom. *When adding either onto an existing attack, The point cost does not include the cost of the percent chance for which the constraint/counter will take effect. *Every 5% is 1 point, for every extra 5% the cost doubles from the last, this is only if you are adding constraining and/or counter onto an attack. *For status inflicting constraining/countering moves look back up to ‘chance of adding status effects’ from the attack section. Armor: *Adding armor cost points depending on how much it boosts defense and how many hits it can take. *For each +1 to defense it’s an additional 1 point. *'Duration based:' ** This armor stays for a certain amount of rounds, for each additional round it costs 1 point, the cost doubles for the longer the duration. *'Durability based:' **Armor that works depending on how much damage it takes. Armor that only last until one hit costs nothing but additional durability (Armor HP) does. 5 points of armor hp costs initially 1 point, for every additional 5+ to armor HP the original cost doubles. Barrier: * Barrier defense moves create a wall or a force-field that stays in place regardless of where or if the defender stays behind it. Barriers protect 1 square and have 10 armor HP before they are destroyed. For additional squares or for every +5 armor HP it costs 2 additional points, the cost doubles from the last. * Barriers can be used as a means of blocking another digimon way or even using them as a boost to reach hard to reach places (must ask mod for approval first). * Barriers DO NOT protect the user 100%, if a digimon attacks the defending digimon from behind or inside a barrier it is rendered useless. If the defending digimon LEAVES the barrier or wall an enemy digimon CAN use the abandoned barrier to protect themselves. *You can add range and Spray/Area to barrier. So example you want to throw a shield up to save an ally that is some distance away, or throw up Barrier around enemies to momentarily trap them. * You cannot attack from behind the barrier, attacking will hit the barrier and reduce it’s armor hp. Special * Invisibility: ** When you turn invisible you must make sure you are in nobody's line of sight, if you do you will face penalties. *** If someone notices you were there and then you were gone, say in the corner of their eye or they are aware that you were around they must make a LIGHT check or ACC check to know that you’ve gone invisible. *** If you go invisible in someone's direct line of sight or in the midst of combat you will take a large penalty from whoever saw you. *** You will also get penalties if you speak while invisible or attack ** Invisibly lasts for either a set amount of around or if you attack. Initial Invisibility is 3 points (1 round), the cost triples from the last for each round. **If you like to have it that your digimon goes invisible for a unlimited amount of turns until they are ether attack or get attacked, its 3 points. * Invulnerability: ** Digimon can only be invulnerable for one turn, your digimon can also not attack another digimon while invulnerable, otherwise you lose your invulnerability. *** Initial Invulnerability is 5 points.. *** Invulnerability protects you from all damage and volatile statuses. Non-volatile and stat reductions still go through. *** Invulnerability can not be combined with Healing HP/MP status. *** All detractors on a Move with Invulnerability take effect after Invulnerability is over. Detractors Choosing these, will hinder your digimon's attack. However, for each point spend, is more points to spend on Upgrades. * Weaken Attack: **Each 2 points taken, you can go down a dice used for attack. Must be taken in multiples of 4. (Ex: Rookie D6 to D4) * Decreased Stat: **Every 1 point taken is a penalty toward a digimon's stat. **ex. ((roll + acc) - points) **You can also increase the amount of time this stat decrease lasts, 1 point taken is 1 round. **Initially Stat decreases last 1 round. * Recoil percentage: **Every 1 point taken equals 5%, when attacking, that percentage of attack comes back at you. **((roll + str) x % **This bypasses defense. * Warmup/Cooldown Phase: **Must be taken in multiples of 3 points. Charging up means one turn is used to gather energy and the attack is fired off in the next turn, while for Cool down the digimon is tired after the attack so they cannot do anything on the next turn. Both have their cons and strengths. Charge up leaves your digimon open and might lose the charge if attacked, if you dodge you have a penalty and lose the charge. Cool down leaves you weakened and unable to make a dodge attempt, you get a penalty to your defense during cool down. **You are unable to use any other attacks during this period. * Wait Period: **Every 1 points taken is a turn that you are unable to use the same attack again for a max of 10 turns. * Failure Chance: ** Every 2 points taken a chance of the attack failing (5%) for a maximum of 50%. ** This is determined by a flat D20 roll (starting from 1 (5%) and then rises with each percentage). *'Friendly Fire:' ** Can only be applied to attacks that can hit multiple targets; such as area, spray, etc. This means that if an ally is in a targeted square they too will get hit and have to dodge or succeed against the attacks save. This takes away 2 points. Category:Mechanics